A study is suggested that investigates the impact of qualitative aspects of peer and family relationships as a mediator of psychological and physical well-being and health care system utilization for elderly people who are capable of independent living. Other variables, including perceived control/efficacy, quantity of social contact, and demographic variables will also be considered in the prediction of these outcome measures. The quality of relationships is expected to significantly influence health care system utilization patterns after controlling for physical health status. The effects upon relationship quality of living in age-segregated versus age integrated housing and of having versus not having children living nearby will also be considered. Separate interviews will be conducted with elderly subjects and with their children. A new data collection method involving the presentation of videotaped scenes, will also be employed. This method is less suseptible to subjects' tendencies to respond in socially desirable ways than are self-report methods of data collection.